


His Highnesse's Personal Hope

by Stephishandsome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Makoto Komaru and Nagito are siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Trans Female Character, king nagito, komaru and nagito are very fake twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephishandsome/pseuds/Stephishandsome
Summary: Today, Nagito ‘Komaeda’ Makoto, prince of the Green kingdom, would become King.Today, on his 18th birthday, he’d be given the crown and would rule as king of his infamous kingdom, which’s story had been such catastrophe the people had hushed the real name of the land, decades ago....Or how King Nagito met his own personnal piece of hope, the one who would give him a reason to rule his kingdom and believe in himself.





	1. Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so!! This is a gift for my boyfriend! This AU has been on my mind for quite some time and now I finally decide to post it! I don't know how many chapters there would be to it. Pray that i continue it and not just abandon it like all my other works lmao

Music. Loud, loud music. Trumpets, cymbals, drums, they all sound loud and clear.  
Today is the 28th of April.

Today, Nagito ‘Komaeda’ Makoto, prince of the Green kingdom, would become King.  
Today, on his 18th birthday, he’d be given the crown and would rule as king of his infamous kingdom, which’s story had been such catastrophe the people had hushed the real name of the land, decades ago.

The young man was standing on the estrade, listening half heartedly to the words of a cleric man in front of him. He could not have cared less about this all. The ceremony, the cheering, the crown, it did not belong to him. Never had he wanted to be King. Never had he wished for his father, dear old man, to die. Neither had he for his mother, neither had he for his older brother. He was absolutely not suited for kingship, and absolutely everyone knew about it. Yet nobody seemed to actually care. Tradition is tradition, they would dismiss him. But no matter how much they tried to dismiss it, he was sick, deadly so. At best, he’d live two or three years. And that would be stretching it far.  
“Just enough to conceive a heir or two, your Highness!” had reassured him one of his maids. He had never understood her, even after knowing her for a near decade. How could someone, so small and seemingly younger than him, think so traditionally? He would be left unanswered, he guessed. He had never dared to ask her.

Finally, he was beckoned to come closer to the man. He took a few small steps towards the cleric, then kneeled and closed his eyes. Everything had been rehearsed over and over again. A weight softly lands on his head and he gently opens his eyes. He is then told to stand up, and so he does. There is noise, and there is cheering, but it all feels numb to him. With a sigh, the young King takes on his best smile and waves at the crowd. His people. His loving, unsuspecting people. That nobody warned about his terrible illness.

He still had to follow a whole parade downtown. He didn’t particularly wish to go, but his servants insisted: it had been a tradition instaured by his great, great grandfather, and he had to follow it. Once again, tradition is tradition. He would go downtown with the parade, to greet his people as their new King, for the first time. But god did it sound absolutely terrifying.  
The parade was long and tiring. He had to try his best to act both proud and cheery, but the whole situation was secretly making him lose it. The noises were too loud, they made his head buzz and his entire body, dizzy. He was about to faint or die, he knew it. This was all overwhelming and there was no way he could actually survive this mess of a parade..  
There was only one single thing that saved the situation, and made him strong enough to stand still. Only one.  
Hope.  
The streets, the people, their songs and their screams, their smiles, everything around him, he was practically bathing in Hope.  
The Hope of his people. Was he the one who was supposed to represent them? Was he their hope now? He did not deserve this. He was… Just stealing his brother’s place. Makoto. He was the real Hope. People had loved him since they were merely kids. People felt moved when he talked. Despite his plain looks, he was the true Hope of the land. Not.... Not him. He was but trash, pathetic, disgusting trash, that deserved to die. He did not deserve to be the face of Hope. He deserved nothing but to die. Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die…

A soft hand placed on his shoulder.  
“Hey, bro, hang on… We’re almost there.”  
Oh, yeah. Komaru. He took a few breathes. He felt like he was about to breakdown at every second but he had to keep on smiling and act as if nothing was happening. It was hard. So, so hard. The crowd seemed to get louder and louder within every minute, and Nagito felt at his limit. He would either faint, cry, or die.  
As he was appearing as fakely cheery and kind to his people, he… Saw someone who caught his eyes in the crowd. He didn’t get nearly enough time to see them fully, but… Their eyes. Green, shining and...So full of Hope. Like… Like while everyone was stuck in the present times, which would belong to the past in a mere second, they were in the future. Like they saw ahead of what everyone else saw. Their eyes… As soon as he saw them, Nagito knew he had fallen in love with the hope in these beautiful, wonderful, perfect eyes.

But then…Before he managed to reach out to them, to ask for a name, anything, they finally arrived. He got escorted into the castle, and his sister personally escorted him to his chambers. Komaru… She was so incredibly nice. She was all he had left. And she was such a great person. She would have been such a better ruler. She inherited of their brother’s ways to move people. All of their family had always been a symbol of hope. Their lineage was the one who was said to be destined to give back the kingdom it’s past glory. But now it was just… Princess Komaru, and him. The black sheep. The rotten trash. 

As soon as he got into his room, he lost it. He screamed for what felt like hours. All dangerous objects had been strictly forbidden in his room, even the windows were absolutely unbreakable, and he hated it. He hated it so much. He tried to hit his head against the wall to try and smash it down, but all he did was faint. And then, it was all black.

When he woke up, he was tucked in his bed. It was strange, he thought. Nobody came into his room, usually. Not even Hiyoko, who had been his maid since he was a teen.  
But then he heard a faint knock, and someone come in.  
He didn’t really look at them. They were probably just a new servant, and Nagito didn’t honestly care for them at all. They were below him in rank, and had no real purpose in the hope of the kingdom. He quickly glanced at them and  
The eyes.  
The fucking eyes.  
Green, shining like a million suns. They were the same as he remembered. He couldn’t believe it. This was probably the doing of his luck. It had to.  
These perfect, perfect eyes belonged to a boy.  
He was probably around his age, smaller than him, but a little more muscular. He had plain dark brown hair, on which stood a rebel streak of hair.  
He was beautiful.  
And Nagito felt himself fall in love, for the second time today.


	2. Green is the color of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, coming quick because i felt motivated, also this chapter is very comforting? Is it valid to kin your own version of a character? Idk. I'm just rambling. Please comment if you liked it, and since i write in class, sorry for any typos or whatever!!

Hajime Hinata. Hajime, Hinata. That was the name of his new servant. Nagito felt a little sad to learn that Hiyoko mysteriously vanished into the air. He didn’t like her much but she was still a familiar face. The loss was more than worth it thought, because now he got to have Hajime as his servant. And every day felt so much better.

Hajime was smart. He knew how to do a lot of things and he was curious and interested. He loved to listen to Nagito’s rants, in a seemingly genuine way. He was probably just an amazing actor, but his eyes shone with such bright, beautiful hope, that Nagito liked to tell himself it was genuine. Oh, the delusion of it all… A boy like him had probably no care for disgusting garbage like Nagito. He was just there, to do his job, which he did perfectly. Everything about him was perfect, from head to toe.

Ah, love felt so good.

Nagito had never experienced love. Or maybe he did, but nothing could ever compare to the exhilarating feelings he had towards Hajime. He had violent shivers anytime he heard his beautiful voice, he felt his heart beat harder in his chest whenever their eyes met. He felt his heart beat at all. And maybe that was the most beautiful feeling of them all. After a few reaserch, he had found out that green was the color that symbolized hope. Hajime's eyes were green. A bright, beautiful green that he just wished he could drown into. What a beautiful color.  
Today, again, it was Hajime that woke him up. He opened the door, pushed the young king’s breakfast on a trail and then gently told him to wake up. It worked instantly. His eyes slowly opened on Hajime’s wonderful face. He smiled softly and slowly sat up as Hajime gave him breakfast. He fed from the trail, tasting each bite. He knew Hajime didn’t make this, but the fact that he took time to bring it over made warmth flood down Nagito’s chest.

Days are long for a newly crowned king. People usually thought the king, and overall royalty, as lazy and always staying on their throne, but really Nagito had so many things to do. Too many. It was exhausting both physically and mentally, and Nagito was now sure living two years was a really far stretch. He hated this, hated himself.  
Some days he was almost feeling correct, and some days he felt like he even death would be too good of a relief to him.

Today was one of the latter.

Nagito had not been able to get out of his room today. As soon as Hajime left he felt his mood sink, and now it had been two hours since he was pathetically rocking on his bed, muttering to himself on how he deserved to die and nobody really would care, because he didn’t actually deserve that now did he? He deserved nothing but hate and sadness, and he just wanted to kill himself. Why did it have to be him? Why? Why, why, why, why, why why why why why whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy. Why was it not him that died? Makoto was so full of hope, so bright and confident, and he was dead. He knew it was his fault. It always was. Everything was he fault. He didn’t deserve to be alive, he didn’t deserve to be king he didn’t deserve to represent people’s hope, their sweet, sweet hope which was being corrupted by his own twisted self. He hated himself, he did not deserve to live, nobody deserved the burden to have him around, let alone run a country by himself.  
He wanted to end it.  
He wanted to end himself, and let Komaru rule. He wanted to give his people what they deserved. The hope they needed. Aaaah, it was so beautiful...Their hope… So bright and warm and comfortable…

A knock took him out of his reverie. Or more, made him jolt and look at the door with frightened eyes. Maybe… It was someone that came to kill him? That would be good, that would be so good… Finally he’d get what he wanted, finally he’d get what he deserved. He let out a noise, barely even loud enough to be heard, and the door opened on bright, green eyes.

“My King? Is everything alright?” 

Ah. So nobody warned him. Of course they didn't. It wasn’t important anyways. He wasn’t important. His illness had always been dismissed. Maybe if they forgot it existed it would just disappear. Nagito wished it would be this easy.  
So he just shook his head and scratched his wrists frantically as to not literally rip his hair out in front of maybe the only person that seemed to be genuinely tolerate him so far. Hajime slowly walked to him, and kneeled in front of the bed. He stood silent, watching Nagito with his perfect eyes and oh god he didn’t deserve to be looked at by these eyes, these beautiful eyes that conveyed so much hope in a simple, casual glance. He did not deserve this he never did he would never.  
The king turned his head to the side to make sure he wouldn’t look in Hajime’s eyes directly. He would hate it if his terrible luck passed onto the servant. He wanted him to be okay forever, he wanted him to be happy, everything he could never provide him. He didn’t want him to be near such pathetic trash, next to someone as useless as him, useless, useless, so, so, so useless-

“I don’t think you are anywhere near useless, Your Highness.”

Nagito’s eyes widened. Had he just… Spoken out loud? Oh god, oh god, oh god.

“I don’t really know what’s going on, and why it is You’re acting so odd, but I am convinced that You are not a burden, My King. Your people love and need You, and You are both a good ruler and a good person. I may not know You that much, but i am sure that You will be able to do good for us all. I believe in You, My King.”

Nagito was left breathless, both literally and figuratively. Did… he really mean that? He probably didn’t… Nobody ever really liked him. Yet, as if to prove him wrong, Hajime took his hands and smiled, gentle yet brave.  
They stood there for what felt like much longer than appropriate, then Hajime pulled away, visibly embarrassed.

“Oh god, i’m sorry Your Highness, I don’t really know why I did that, I have an instinct of helping people but, please do not take it the wrong way, I-”  
“It was appreciated… Thank you.”

Nagito smiled at him the best he could. It looked a bit creepy, Hajime noted, but it seemed genuine. He stood up then bowed at him, and Nagito dismissed him.  
Even thought he wanted him to stay.  
He wanted him to keep on talking to him.  
Forever.

When his servant left, Nagito went back on rocking on his bed.  
At least, he didn’t want to tear his hair out anymore.


	3. Royal wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito has been invited to his childhood friend's wedding. That's... Really all there is to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm sorry for not updating for a week, haha college you know how it is blah blah blah.  
Should I tag this as slow burn? I feel like I should.  
Please leave comments if you liked this!! I'm someone who loses motivation fairly easily and it would be so amazing to see people actually read my stuff TWT

Today, a strange letter had arrived to the castle. It was seemingly important, given the seal of the Novoselic Kingdom was placed to lock it close. Nagito had good memories of the Novoselic Kingdom’s princess. Back when his illness didn’t stop his body and mind from processing decently, they were very good friends. They used to play together a lot, while Komaru would braid the princesses’s hair. Now they were all grown up, and both were ruling their kingdom.

“...Married…?” The king repeated, with slight shock in his voice. Sonia really was going to get married?   
“It seems so, My King.” , Hajime said, re-reading the sentence to make sure he didn’t get the handwriting wrong. It was neat, and graceful. Perfectly readable. There was no doubt about it. “Why, did You have a thing for her, if I may ask?”  
“Oh god, no, not at all. She was a childhood friend, is all…” Fuck, if only you knew who i have a thing for…” Nagito thought, and immediately smothered his thoughts. This would never happen. As much as he wanted to. Hajime probably wasn’t into men, certainly not into someone as disgusting as Nagito.

A silence nestled between the two. Hajime, waiting for some sort of order, while Nagito was trying to process the information he was given. Sonia was getting married. Oh god. Had he really… Lived long enough to see that? It felt… Overwhelming. He had never figured he could live actually long enough to… See his friend get married.   
A warm feeling flooded down his chest. It wasn’t as good as what Hajime made him feel but it was… Comforting.   
For a second, for an instant, Nagito thought that maybe, he would be allowed to experience happiness. If not for himself, for his friend.

The marriage was soon. Awfully so. Nagito had to get himself tailored clothes, make sure he had a way of going there, and to his dismay…  
Find someone to accompany him.

Of course, he wasn’t forced to bring a date. But his suitors insisted: A King without at least a woman to his arm? At such an important event? He would be the laughing stock of the neighbor Kingdoms.   
He wished he could just ask Hajime out. He wished Hajime were royalty and he wished Hajime were a woman, so he could ask him to come with him to that stupid marriage, so he could hold him and court him like he wanted to -he wouldn’t deserve it thought, he would never ever deserve someone as good as his perfect servant, he was trash, disgusting and ugly, god he hated himself- . And so he decided to ask for the single, noble woman from his kingdom to meet him so that he could chose his date. He had genuinely no idea if what he did was the right thing to do, and he wouldn’t live long enough to care.  
For the week after his announcement, women waltzed in the audience room. They were all pretty. None really Nagito’s taste. Nobody would ever be at his taste anymore, not when Hajime existed.  
He met countless of them, who were trying to make themselves as attractive to him as they could. He appreciated the effort, thought he didn’t deserve any of it. There were only two days last when he finally met the one he would decide to go with. Her name was Mikan Tsumiki, she was the daughter of some Duke he never really met, or maybe he did but forgot, he couldn't tell. She was nice and sweet, she didn’t talk a lot but the young king instantly felt like he could relate to her.  
The next day, he sent a few of his servants to endorse the role of messengers and tell her that she would go with him in a few days.

The day came much quicker than Nagito anticipated. One morning he was sitting on his bed, then Hajime came into his room with arms loaded with heavy clothes. He put them on the king’s velvet chair, panting a little, then turned and bowed to him.

“My King,” The boy said, with a slightly hoarse voice, which Nagito found adorable “We need to get you dressed for the Novoselic Queen’s wedding.”  
“Oh god. Is it t-today?” Nagito’s voice came out in a trembling stutter. He was not ready, so, so not ready.  
“Um, yes, My King. Would you like a bit more of time to brace yourself?”  
“No, no. I can’t… be late. Help me please.”

Hajime nodded nervously and took his clothes, gently putting them on the King’s bed. He looked at him, only to find him undressing, and found his cheeks heating up. His King was thin, probably far too much for someone his age and height. He had scars all over his body, some of which could be considered ugly or gross. Some were obviously self inflicted, but Hajime did not dare to bring them up. That would have been awfully rude, no matter the rank of the man in front of him. Hajime did his best not to stare, but god if his king wasn’t attractive. He had white body hair, just as white as his hair, and it made him look somehow pure, almost holly. Like he was an angel.   
Now, if would never speak those thoughts. It wasn’t appropriate, never, in any way. 

But no matter how much his King would bring himself down, now, and probably for the rest of his life, Hajime genuinely would think he was facing an angel. 

He quickly snapped back to reality, and looked at his King, who was patiently waiting, thought Hajime had an idea his mind was a storm of bad thoughts and self hatred.  
He quietly took his under shirt then slipped it over Nagito’s head, who compliantly lifted his arms. This close, the servant could take a good look at his ribs, so close to his skin that they showed a little, forming little bumps on the King’s chest. He could almost touch his skin. Thought he shook the idea from his head and kept on dressing his King. He put on his pants, then he buttoned his shirt. He could feel the slightly ragged breath of the King at the top of his head. He was remaining as calm as he could but the situation, while supposedly casual, felt so tense. It was like either of them were making it much bigger of a deal than it was supposed to be, thought none of them would openly admit it.

Hajime then took the King’s cape, that he never liked to wear unless the occasion was special or important. It made him look… Incredible. Hajime thought. The king, a few months ago, had started to wear much more green and red colors, and it suited him so much. He looked beautiful. Then, the servant kneeled in front of Nagito, and took his high socks, that he started to slip on Nagito’s legs. 

He didn’t have a thing for that, really. But the whole situation was so tense, and this felt… Special. Hajime, kneeling in front of Nagito, almost like he was about to worship him, felt like something really important was happening. Some sort of secret, private and sacred event that only the two of them would ever experience.

Then the same thing went on for his shoes, and Hajime dared making eye contact with his King while lacing his shoes. He saw his eyes spiraling, or so it seemed. It was like he was hypnotized, like he couldn’t take his eyes away from Hajime. It was… Kind of creepy, to some extent, but at the same time, Hajime couldn’t help but feel really, really special. It felt like he was important. Like he mattered. And not just to anyone, to his King. Soon, too soon maybe, he finished lacing his King’s shoes, gazing into his eyes for a moment.  
For a moment they both stood there.  
Staring at each other like they were the most important being in each other’s lives.

And then, abruptly, maybe too much for Nagito’s brain, Hajime stood up and went to grab his King’s crown. He delicately held it in his hands, then gently put it on Nagito’s head.

He said something, probably, and then he left the room. Nagito wasn’t sure. He felt like all he could hear was static blank noise.

He sat on his bed for what felt like an eternity. Maybe it was 5 minutes, maybe it was 15. Maybe it was 1,2,3, 20 hours? He couldn’t tell. All he could do was… Stare blankly at an empty space.   
He didn’t know if Hajime loved or hated him. It was surely the latter.   
But after the looks they shared and the atmosphere of the room, he wanted to believe, that maybe at least, Hajime appreciated him.

He walked all the way to his carriage hearing nothing but blank sound. When Mikan spoke to him, it was also blank sound. Nagito spent the entire way there silent, playing the scene of how Hajime stared at his eyes in loop in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!!! Next chapter is gonna be... A little less Komahina centered and a little more plot stuff!! I'll probably write it soon thought i'm not really sure... Thank you for reading what i do!! It makes me very happy!!!


	4. Nanami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding, finally!! Oh, how much fun is this going to be!!  
...Not much actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUUUUUUUUUGH THIS CHAPTER WAS TORTURE TO WRITE; i hate it i'm so sorry TWT

The castle was… A lot bigger than he remembered. He hadn’t come here in years after all. The carriage stopped, and he got down first, helping Mikan. He then looked around. There were… Lots of people. It was only fair, for a Queen’s wedding.   
Lining up to go in the chapel, he had made the effort to let Mikan hold him by the arm, thought he didn’t appreciate it much, she was scared by crowds, and this was supposed to be a date.

As his eyes wandered around, a big smile grew on his face. He looked above Mikan’s shoulder and waved.  
“Nanami!! Nanami, over here!!”  
A pink haired girl turned around, and gasped softly. She was really pretty, with some sort of sleepy charm that suited her really well.

“Hello, Nagito! How are you doing?”  
“I’m...Good, I think.”

Turning to Mikan, he saw her confused look. Fuck, of course she didn’t know Nanami.

“Um… Nanami, this is my date, Duchess Tsumiki. Mikan, this is my childhood friend, Princess Nanami Nevermind!”  
“Um...I t-thought her n-name was Chiaki...T-That’s what i r-read, am I wrong?” Mikan looked at him, with lost eyes. She was a little confused.

“Oh, yeah, it’s because Nanami’s the name i went by as a child. I wanted to be a warrior princess! So Nagito calls me this!”  
“Yeah!” Well...Nagito also didn’t have the heart to admit he had forgotten her first name. She most likely didn’t know how bad his illness got over the year.  
The three chatted for a while, and then they got inside the chapel and got to sit on the wooden benches. Nanami waved at them, since she was a member of the royal family, she ought to sit with the rest of their family.

The bride’s groom was a foreign prince, named Gundham Tanaka. He was tall, pale, and had some sort of heterochromia Nagito had hardly ever seen, grey and red, how pelicular. His face was ornamented with a large scar than ran above and below his grey eye. He looked...Cold, and mean. But then Sonia walked in, and he saw the man’s face immediately soften. He must’ve been deep, deep in love with her. Then he turned his head to Sonia, and he felt like he had just been slapped across the face.  
Saying she was beautiful was an understatement. She was radiant. Her dress, white like snow, trailed after her. She wore nothing but white, and a crown of pale pink flowers.   
She looked happy.

Nagito didn’t pay too much attention to the wedding. He spent most of the event spacing out and thinking about Hajime. It was long, so long. Hours. When he felt like it was finally over and people were getting out, he just followed Mikan wherever she went. The ceremony wasn’t over. There was a process, and Nagito dissociated and lost track of time. Everything was blurry. The faces, the voices, time. It meant nothing to him as it all melted away like a fuzzy dream. When he felt himself coming back to himself, he was sitting on a chair in a ball room.

“Huh…?”  
Mikan smiled softly at him.  
“You’ve been tired all day so i made you sit as soon as I could… How are you feeling?”  
“...Better, I suppose... “ Nagito blinked a few times to take a tighter grip on reality.  
As soon as he got to stand up and take a few steps, he saw someone nearly rush to him. 

“Nagito! You came, goodness I didn’t thought you would be able to!”  
“Ah, of course… I wouldn’t have missed your wedding, Sonia…” the boy smiled and looked at his friend.  
“I am so excited to catch up with you! It’s been what, 8 years since we didn’t see each other?”  
“Yes, something around that. I’m happy as well. You look very happy.”  
“I am! I got to marry the man i love, isn’t it amazing?”  
“It is... “ Nagito couldn’t help but feel jealousy sting at his stomach. At least, she could marry the man she loved… He knew he couldn’t.  
“How about you?~” The blonde girl grinned. “Is your date your future wife?”  
“Nah… I took her with me not to be alone…”  
“Oh! I see! Well she’s hung out with Chiaki almost all day!”  
“Has she…? That’s great…”

The two kept chatting for a while. It was superficial, and Nagito felt a little uneasy. Sonia seemed so happy… Did he really deserve to talk to someone like her…? Probably not…  
The night went on and on, and Nagito just wanted to go home by now. Everyone around him was getting drunk and loud, and he hadn’t drank a drop and felt awkward amongst all these people. Sonia’s husband tried to talk to him, but he didn’t understand a thing with the weird way he talked.  
He wanted to leave.  
He had briefly talked to Sonia's husband. He was.. Strange. Really weird in his manners of speaking. He did seem nice thought. Good for Sonia.  
Nagito still wanted to leave.

The King took a quick glance at his date, hoping that since she was a shy girl, she would feel awkward as well and agree that they should leave. However, it seemed as if he was not so lucky, as she was chatting with Chiaki, apparently drunk and cheerful.   
Nagito sighed and sunk in his seat. His thoughts soon started to wander. His kingdom, his brother, death, death, despair, despair, despair, despair, despair, despair, Hajime. Hope. Hajime, hope, Hajime, Hope, Hajime, Hope.   
He was in love. He loved him so, so much.  
He just wanted to be by his side.  
The night went on, loud and warm, and so so alone.   
They finally got home, late, so, so late.   
Hajime was waiting for his King, awake and seemingly well.  
Nagito knew he probably had no other choice, but deep down, it made him happier than he had ever been.


End file.
